


How a Heart Heals

by MapleLemonCandy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (if I can keep my shit together), Abusive Relationships, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleLemonCandy/pseuds/MapleLemonCandy
Summary: Laxus has just gotten out of a long relationship that was not so good. He packs up, and moves in with his best friend, Freed Justine.





	How a Heart Heals

“You’re _what_?” The disgust in her voice hit Laxus like an elephant with motorized roller skates going 120 kilometers an hour.

“I-I said that I think I’m pansexual.” He repeated, still in shock from her previous statement.

“You’re kidding right?”

“No? I’m-I’m not kiddin’.” 

“Being pansexual isn’t a real thing, Laxus. Jesus,” she laughed, “I always knew you were stupid, but I never knew you were *that* stupid.” 

“I’m not stupid. Being pansexual is a real thing.” The blond felt his lower lip tremble as rage boiled in his gut.

“Well, it’s good I’m not with you for your brain.” 

“Can you stop sayin’ things like that?” He tried to sound as calm as he possibly could, not wanting to make his girlfriend even more upset.

“What, am I hurting your feelings?” She mocked him, chuckling. “Man the fuck up, Laxus.”

The lightning dragon took a series of deep breathes, coaxing himself out of exploding from anger. He ran his fingers through his hair before responding.

“If you’re not going to respect my wishes and respect who I am as a person, then I’m not going to continue this relationship.” 

He rose from the couch, and walked to the exit of the living room. He stopped at the archway leading to their formerly joint bedroom and turned to look at his now ex-girlfriend. 

“I’ll be back in a few days for my stuff that I can’t take today.” He tried to keep his voice as monotone as possible.

“You can’t just up and leave me like this, Laxus!” She stomped over to him, reaching out to grip his wrist like a vice. “I’ll… I’ll kill myself, and make everyone think it was your fault!”

His eyes widened, and he froze in place for a few moments. He collected himself as quickly as possible, forcing every little bit of emotion out of his face.

“You’re bluffing.” He replied. “I’m gonna stay with Freed. Don’t contact me again.”

Laxus ignored his now ex girlfriend’s pleas for him to stay, instead grabbing the bag he packed for jobs and his communication lacrima. He grabbed a few changes of clothes, and shoved them into his bag. 

He was hurt; he had thought this woman was his soulmate. She had seemed so amazing at first. He had opened up to her like he only had with a few of his close friends, and now Laxus had lost three years of his life to someone who he never wanted to see again. 

He took a deep breath before using his communication lacrima to contact Freed. The lacrima flashed dimly before the green haired male appeared in the magical sphere. 

Unsurprisingly, he was in his study, a bookshelf populated with green, red, and brown hardcovers behind him. Laxus could hear the pleasant sound of a fire crackling in the background.

“Oh, hello Laxus. I didn’t expect to hear from you today.” A gentle smile spread across Freed’s face. “How are you?”

“Not good,” Laxus grumbled back in response.

“Oh?” His best friend’s smile quickly faded into a look of concern. “What’s wrong?”

“Got in a fight with my girlfriend. Long story short, I need a place to stay for awhile.”

“I’ll get the guest room ready then. You can come over any time.”

“Thanks, Freed. You’re a lifesaver.”

“It’s no problem, Laxus. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah,” the blond nodded, “bye, and thank you again.”

“Bye,” 

The lacrima flashed again as Freed’s image disappeared. Laxus shoved the magic sphere into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder, once again having to ignore his ex before he could leave the house. 

The long walk to Freed’s apartment helped the dragon slayer clear his mind. The fresh air seemed to detoxified his thoughts, the damaging words of his ex being replaced with memories of spending time with the Raijinshuu and Freed. All those good times had become sparing in recent memory, his ex often demanding that they spend more and more time alone together. It had gotten to the point where he only ever got to see someone that wasn’t her when he briefly showed his face at the guildhall to take a job. Hopefully he’d be able to get those happy times back now.

Freed’s apartment was closer to the outskirts of town than most, which gave it the advantages of being much more quiet than the busy area where he had lived before, and being surrounded by beautiful trees that were now beginning to turn gorgeous shades of yellow, red, and orange. The leaves looked amazing, the turquoise siding of his house making the them pop like colourful fish in a large, empty sea of blue.

Laxus knocked twice on the white door.

“Come in, the door’s open!” Freed yelled.

He turned the knob, and pushed the door open. The first room visible from the doorway was the kitchen, filled with rustic looking appliances and beautiful, dark wooden countertops. Freed was standing in front of one of these counters, sprinkling shredded cheese on a few pieces of bread. His long, green hair was tied back in a high ponytail.

“Whatcha cookin’?” Laxus asked, stepping into the entryway and placing his bag gently on the floor.

“Spaghetti and meatballs with homemade garlic bread for two.” He replied, a smile forming on his face.

“Hm, sounds good.”

The blond stood there in awkward silence, watching his best friend as he slid a baking tray into the oven.

“Y’know,” he muttered, “you didn’t have to cook anything for me. You’re already doin’ enough by letting me stay with you.”

“Nonsense, Laxus.” Freed glanced up at him. “Food tastes better when eaten with loved ones anyways.” 

“Uh,” the dragon slayer blinked, “yeah.”

“You mind setting the table?”

“That’s the least I can do after all you’re doin’ for me,” 

“Oh, don’t mention it, Laxus. It’s what friends do.”

The house went quiet for a few more moments as the blond set the table, running back and forth with hands full of silverware, spices, and napkins.

“I’m just,” Freed took a deep breath, “I’m just glad I’m able to spend time with you again.”

Laxus froze for a couple of seconds before a soft smile appeared on his face.

“Yeah,” he responded, “me too.”

The room was again quiet for a few moments. Freed turned to lean against the counter behind him, looking up at his blond friend.

“Uhm,” Freed cleared his throat, “I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but can you tell me a bit more what happened with your girlfriend? You two always seemed so happy together, I-I don’t understand why you’d just break up so quickly.”

Laxus bit his lip nervously. He knew Freed would be supportive of him if he decided to come out. Hell, Freed was an activist for LGBTQA+ rights and acceptance. He just didn’t know if he was ready to come out to anyone else after the disaster that was coming out to his ex. 

He decided fuck it, what’s the worst that could happen?

“Well,” Laxus muttered, “I-I told her that I thought I might be pansexual, and she… freaked out a bit, and I told her that I wasn’t going to stay with her if she didn’t respect me.”

“You made a good choice. You deserve to be respected, especially in a relationship like that.”

The dragon slayer nodded. He knew Freed would say something along those lines, but it still comforted him to hear them being spoken. Suddenly, the rune mage’s face lit up.

“Hey, I have a great idea.” He smiled.

“Oh?” The blond raised an eyebrow.

“How about tomorrow we go on a job together? Just a short one that’d take us a day or two.”

“Yeah,” Laxus smiled, “that’d be nice.”

“Then it’s a plan.”


End file.
